1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil supply apparatus for a hermetic compressor, and more particularly, to an oil supplying apparatus for a hermetic compressor that is capable of increasing oil supply quantity and increasing a lubricating performance of oil.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a hermetic compressor as an apparatus for compressing a fluid to supply is mainly applied to a cooling system such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner, or the like.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a hermetic compressor according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a hermetic compressor according to a related art includes a hermetic casing 1 providing a hermetic space inside, a motor 3 installed inside the hermetic casing 1 so as to provide a driving power, a compression unit 30 carrying out a compression of a fluid by the driving power of the motor 3, and a oil supply apparatus 20 supplying an inside of the hermetic casing 1 with an oil so as to perform lubrication and cooling.
The motor 3 includes a stator 4 wound with a exciting coil and a rotor 5 made of a permanent magnet, thereby generating a rotating force by an electromagnetic reciprocal reaction between the stator 4 and rotor 5.
The compression unit 30 includes a crankshaft 7 connected to the motor 3 to rotate and having an eccentric part at an upper part, a connecting rod 8 transferring a rotating force generated from a rotation of the crankshaft 7, a piston 9 connected to the connecting rod 8 to reciprocate so as to carry out a compression of a fluid, a cylinder 6 having the piston 9 reciprocate inside and providing a compression room for compressing the fluid, and a valve assembly 10 arranged at a front side of the cylinder 6 so as to open/close the compressed fluid.
The oil supply apparatus 20 includes an oil flow path 12 formed inside the crankshaft 7 in a length direction so as to supply sliding and frictional parts inside the compressor with the oil, a sleeve 11 coupled with a lower part of the crankshaft 7 so as to rotate together with the crankshaft 7, a sucking member 13 arranged so as to maintain a predetermined gap with an inner circumference face of the sleeve 11 and sucking the oil through the gap when the sleeve 11 rotates so as to supply the oil flow path 12 with the sucked oil, and a support bracket 14 supporting a state that the sucking member 13 is inserted in the inner circumference face of the sleeve 11.
The sucking member 13, of which lower part is supported by the support bracket 14, is arranged so as to maintain a predetermined gap with an outer circumference face of the sleeve 11 as well as stop relatively inside the sleeve 11 rotation together with the crankshaft 7. And, a spiral oil flow path is formed at an outer circumference face of the sucking member 13 so as to suck the oil along the spiral oil flow path when the sleeve 11 rotates.
The bracket 14 has a predetermined elasticity. A central part of the bracket 14 is fixed to the lower part of the sucking member 13 so as to support the sucking member 13 not to rotate. And, both extending parts of the bracket 14 from the central part are fixed to the lower part of the stator 4.
Operation of the above-constructed oil supply apparatus in the hermetic compressor is explained as follows.
First, once the motor 3 rotates, the crankshaft 7 rotates to transfer a dynamic power to the compression unit 30 so as to compress the fluid. When the crankshaft 7 rotates by the rotation of the motor 3, the sleeve 11 rotates while the sucking member 13 supported by the bracket 14 maintains a static state inside the sleeve 11. Hence, the oil is sucked in along the spiral oil flow path at the outer circumference face of the sucking member 13 by the relative rotation of the sleeve 11 for the sucking member 13.
The oil having sucked in through the sucking member 13 is carried to an upper part through the oil flow path 12 of the crankshaft 7 as well as sliding and exothermic parts of the hermetic casing 1 so as to carry out lubrication and heat dissipation.
Even if the state that the sucking member 13 is fixed to the bracket in the above-constructed hermetic compressor according to the related art, the sleeve 111 rotates together with the crankshaft 7. When a vibration occurs in driving the compressor, the sucking member 13 is fixed but the sleeve 11 shakes due to the vibration of the compressor. Hence, it is difficult to maintain precisely the gap between the outer circumference face of the sucking member 13 and the inner face of the sleeve 11, whereby the suction power of the oil is reduced. Thus, the frictional and sliding parts in the compressor fail to be supplied with the oil sufficiently. Hence, abrasion and damage are caused on the frictional and sliding parts so as to degrade a performance of the hermetic compressor.
Moreover, in the assembly process, the bracket 14 supports the lower part of the sucking member 13 having been inserted in the sleeve 11, and then both ends of the support bracket 14 should be fixed to the stator 5. Therefore, the assembly process becomes more complicated.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an oil supply apparatus in a hermetic compressor that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an oil supply apparatus in a hermetic compressor enabling to increase an oil supply performance by maintaining a precise gap between a sucking member and a sleeve in a manner that amplitudes of the sucking member and sleeve are kept equal to each other by having the sucking member of the compressor supported by the sleeve when the hermetic compressor generates vibration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oil supply apparatus in a hermetic compressor enabling to improve a lubrication performance, and further, a compressor performance by increasing an oil quantity supplied to frictional and sliding parts by making a sucking member revolve in a reverse direction when a sleeve rotates in a forward direction.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an oil supply apparatus in a hermetic compressor according to the present invention includes a crankshaft coupled with a rotor of a motor so as to revolve together and having an oil flow path inside, a sleeve connected to a lower part of the crankshaft so as to revolve together with the crankshaft 107 in one body, a sucking member arranged to maintain a uniform interval with an inner circumference face of the sleeve so as to revolve in a direction opposite to that of the sleeve to carry out a suction of an oil, and a rotating force transferring means for supporting the sucking member so that the sucking member revolves together with the sleeve and receiving a rotating force of the sleeve so as to revolve the sucking member in a direction opposite to a revolving direction of the sleeve.
Preferably, the rotating force transferring means includes a sun gear connected to the sleeve so as to rotate together with the sleeve and a planetary gear geared between the sun gear and the sucking member in teeth so as to revolve along an outer circumference face of the sun gear as well as rotate and making the sucking member revolve in a direction opposite to a rotational direction of the sun gear.
More preferably, a hanger is fixed to an upper inner circumference face of the sleeve so as to connect the sun gear to the sleeve. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.